Father and Son
by Unmei
Summary: Dayu a 14 year old boy shares the same hate for sajins as his father. When they decide to go on a massacre of all sajins Dayu is nervous but more than happy to fight. After all they killed his mother,but he learns something he never thought he would......
1. Prolouge

Authors Note: Hello!!! Thanks for giving my story a chance. I'll keep this short for you, please just review. And if you really want to flame me please let it be constructive. It just enables me to think seriously of what you are saying. Thanks!!!! ~Unmei 

Prologue

"Not all sajins were killed in Freiza's attack. They have been reproducing with other species. There is no room in this world or any for those beholders of evil or their half breeds!!!" a man clad in black paced in front of his recruits angrily. "These monsters have destroyed too many planets…..Including our own. Mothers, Fathers, Grandmothers, Grandfathers, husbands, wives. No one was spared." He yelled, his deep voice echoing against the walls. "And still we hide. Afraid to even leave our new home. Forced to live in this hell. Days are dark and cold and night is even colder and still the dark stays. The time has come. We will take back our lives and destroy the sajins. The only sajin blood left will be that which is dripping from our hands!!!" He paused as a loud roar from the large group of men rattled the windows.

"We have messengers all over the galaxy sending us signals. Now all we need are you. The men and women who will end this once and for all. Tell me. Will you fight?!?! Will you fight for your families and your race?!?!?" There was yet another cheer. The man who had caused the up heave now stepped calmly from his platform onto the floor. His black, spotless boots clicked heavily as he walked to his ship. A young man around 14 years of age soon joined him. "Did you watch that closely Dayu?" he asked not even looking at the boy. "Of course father." The he responded

"Sergeant!!!" the leading officer yelled, a short fat man stepped forward "Sir" "Gather the men. We leave now." He ordered. "Now sir?" the Sergeant asked uneasily. "Now Damnit! Do I have to write it out for you!!!" he growled slamming his fist down. "No Sir! Right away!" the trembling sergeant saluted his superior and marched off to spread word. "Captain" he said more calmly, another man stepped forward. "Which planet are we closest to?" he asked playing with a small device as he settled into a leather chair his son next to him.

"Earth sir." Came the response. "Earth huh? Well then take us to earth." He barked sitting back in his seat. As the door shut behind him he removed his hat. "Dayu listen to everything I say and one day you will be able to continue this dream of mine." He said still not looking at the boy. " Sajins are evil, horrible creatures my son. They took your mother and sister from us. But they will be avenged. Oh they will be avenged." He said fists clinched. The boy kept his eyes to the ground. He could almost remember his sister's laugh or his mother's gentle touch. Almost. But those times were over and had been for many years. Now it was all about war and fighting. Dayu wondered fear creeping sharply into his heart if he would have to fight. He had heard stories about these sajins. Huge beast with tails, bulging muscles and unimaginable strength. He looked over at his father who though his eyes were open Dayu knew was sleeping. Dayu brushed his dark brown hair out of his even darker brown eyes. He looked out the window and closed his eyes waiting for earth and his fate to come.

Authors Note: Sorry I know that was really short but I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow. Please review.~Unmei


	2. The Assignment

Authors Note: Like I promised here is chapter 1. Sorry if the typing is bad but my fingers are numb (It's freezing outside!!!) Oh well!!! Review and enjoy!!!

Chapter-1

Dayu's eyes flew open as he was jolted from his seat. The ship had landed and his father was already dressing in armor. "Good your awake quickly dress. We begin coordinating our plans for attack in 2 hours. Oh and here I found this." He said tossing a huge sword at him. Dayu scanned it carefully. This was what he had been wanting, been begging for sense he could remember. He stood pulling the sword, which was as tall as him out. He smirked as his own face looked back at him through the shining metal.

He put it away and changed into his battle uniform. A dark tank top and baggy black pants. Like the other fighters he was taught to blend in and fit into the darkness. Last he slung his new weapon over his shoulder and headed after his father. As he stepped outside his ship he looked into the bright sky. This was nothing like the artificial sun at home. This was real and its warmth was amazing. As Dayu gazed into the magnificent swirls of blue and white he saw many planes pass over. "Dayu is this not wonderful? We will surely come back here when all this is over huh?" his father asked a smile broadly spread from ear to ear. "Yes father. I love it here already." Dayu replied trying to hide all his excitement. 

"But don't get too comfortable our technicians are already searching for sajins." His father said the cold bitterness back in his voice. Dayu watched as his father walked stiffly off. _Why does he always do that? Why does he hate me so much? I'll make him see I'm not a weak coward. I'll show him!!!_ Dayu sighed and walked off. He would have to go find somewhere else to train. He watched as all the boys his age were unloaded from the ships and lined up. He walked until he came to a rock encircled by sunlight. He felt like one of those plants in the labs he saw back home, sucking up all the sunlight. 

He couldn't help it though! The last time he had felt sun was when he was 9. Dayu watched as the solders were lead through kicks punches and other defense techniques. He stood swinging the surprisingly heavy sword above his head fighting an imaginary enemy. He jumped as he heard his father call him over. He jumped down the side of the steep hill and landed in front of his father in attention. "Dayu we have devised a plan. We will leave you and 50 other men here on this planet. You will go to their school and listen for anything about any sajins. If you do, destroy them. If you need help we will be informed." His father said looking his son up and down. "Do you understand?" he asked Dayu nodded and saluted his father. "Yes sir. I will destroy all sajins I come into contact with." He said a smile formed over his fathers lips. "That's my boy. Make your mother proud." He laughed turning sharply. 

Supplies were left behind as the ships leaving a cloud of dust sped into the dark void of space. Dayu turned to the troops now under his command. "All right I'm your commander in my fathers absence. I will need at least 3 other people to go to the high school with me. Our assignment will begin at 6:00 tomorrow morning. You will know who has been chosen then. You will be up and ready by 5:00 so get some sleep." Dayu ordered heading back to his tent.

As he sat looking at every ones profiles he felt a stab of loneliness. He decided to go to sleep and worry about all the work the next morning. As he crawled into his sleeping bag he looked at his sword his father had given him and dreamed about all the victorious he would have with it. _I'll get those dirty mongrels. I will know the joy of killing a sajin. _Dayu though as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he woke to the darkness he was accustomed to. He dressed and ate some cold, dry meat and polished his sword. When he was done he again looked at the profiles. He selected two girls and one male. They were his age and very good fighters as far as he could tell from all the battles they had been in and survived.

As he called for the people he had chosen he felt a never ceasing quiver of uneasiness. "Kira Tomasaki, Rano Jung, and Huki Mitanu." His voice rang over the crowd as three people stepped out. The first was Kira a tall skinny girl who looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. Her blonde hair was cut shoulder length and she smiled bubbly at Dayu. Next was Rano a short built fair skinned guy, with blue eyes and dirty-blonde hair cut close to his head. Last but not least was Huki, short, built, and tan skinned. She had black hair pulled into a bun and her black almond shaped eyes just glared at everyone as if daring them to say anything to her. 

Dayu gave instructions to train and further set up camp while he was gone and dismissed everyone. "Change into your assigned outfits. You will need to learn to adapt quickly to how these people act. We leave in 30 minutes. We will meet here then fly to the school. Remember to keep your eyes and ears open and your mouth shut." He said throwing outfits to the three and leaving them.

20 minutes later two of the three stood waiting for Dayu. When he showed up he looked oddly at them. "Where's Huki?" he asked looking around. "She says she'll be here soon. Something about her new outfit." Kira said quickly. "Heh you know how chicks are with their clothes." Rano laughed nudging Dayu in the arm. Dayu stared at him until his attention was drawn to giggling and pointing from Kira. 

When he looked at where she was pointing he couldn't help but laugh himself. Huki was stumbling around in her 'platform' shoes and struggling to pull her shorts down. "Sir may I please request a different uniform. The shorts are climbing up and I can't walk in these shoes." She begged falling into Rano. "I'm afraid this is what we were left." Dayu chuckled Huki mumbled some choice words under her breath but debated it no further.

"Alright just act like everyone else and you'll be fine. Oh I almost forgot. Here are your detectors. " Dayu started handing them all little metal rings that slid over their fingers looking normal. "It can detect unusual vibes in ki. It will start to glow if the person has sajin blood." He explained as he turned to leap into the sky. "Right" everyone agreed following behind him. As they neared the high school Dayu felt his heart jump into his throat. It was huge and it was swarming with kids.

"Wow! How are we gonna find a sajin in here?" Kira muttered. " Like I said just keep your eyes and ears open. All right split up. When school is over we'll meet by the North side of the fountain. Got it?" Dayu said still mesmerized by all the teenagers. "Yeah" "Uh-huh" "sure" came his replies. Everyone went their separate ways preparing for their first day of school and quite possibly the hardest assignment of their careers.

Authors note: Well the next chapter is going to be really fun. Sorry if this was confusing but I wanted to get to the good stuff so you didn't get bored. REVIEW!!! 


	3. School~Dayu

Authors Note: HELLOOOOOO!!!! This may get confusing so this is IMPORTANT!!! I have decided it would be a lot easier just to write everyone's first day as separate chapters. So it would focus on one person's day in one chapter and someone else's the next. I'm sorry if it sucks but it would be really long and hard to write other wise. Thanks ~Unmei

Chapter-2

After Dayu landed to the side of the school he watched as everyone carried armfuls of books into the building. He swiftly joined the never-ending stream of teens and allowed himself to be swept into an anonymous classroom. Playing a game of monkey see monkey do he sat in a desk next to a young girl. He looked down at his ring. Nothing, He watched as she blew another huge pink bubble and twirled her finger through her short blonde hair. She looked like she was studying something. 

Dayu looked closer to what she was focusing on and made out something like the schedules for his mid-afternoon tutoring sessions. She finally glanced up at him. He blushed slightly and apologized turning back to the front of the classroom. "Hey are you new here?" she asked a friendly glint in her blue eyes. "Um…yes." Dayu whispered more to his desk than her. He looked up as he heard her giggle. "Your even shyer than my father." She laughed. Dayu's eyes flew back to his desk avoiding her gaze. "yeah" he muttered. "Where is your schedule and all your books?" she asked

"I lost them." He said simply. "Well you can share with me until you can get new ones if you want. What class do you have next?" She asked he again glanced up at her. "Thanks. uh…"He looked down at the schedule. "History." He replied not sure what else to say. "Really? That's what I have next! I'm Marron by the way and you are…" she motioned for him to introduce himself. "Dayu." ."Dayu? Well welcome to Orange Star high School!!!" she said cheerfully. He smirked at her as the teacher walked in the noisy room. Dayu had a hard time focusing on his lessons. He had already learned this at a young age. _I guess it's just one of the advantiges of having a tutor_ He thought again pulling his eyes open. 

After the class he followed Marron to the next one. He again sat by her and she helped explain the schedule. She seemed amazed that they had the same schedule. During the middle of class the teacher had everyone open up their books. Dayu looked around at everyone and sunk back into his chair. He jumped a bit as a book was set in front of him. "Here we can share." Marron laughed at the shocked look on his face. He smiled at her in thanks.

At lunch they went to the cafeteria. " I wouldn't eat the food here. Hey you can meet one of my best friends!!" she said excitedly pulling him over to a table. He fumbled along behind her until they were at a table. A girl with short black hair looked up at them. "Hey Panny!!!" Marron said casually sitting down in an empty chair. "Hey!!! Who's that?" she asked pointing to Dayu. Marron pulled Dayu down in the chair next to her. "Hehe this is Dayu. He's new and kinda shy." Marron laughed. Dayu glanced at his ring and froze. It wasn't exactly glowing but it was shining brightly. 

His calm structure broke as he glared deeply at her. "Tell me." He spoke so steadily the two girls sat completely still. "Do you have sajin blood?" he asked his eyes fixed on hers. "Well…..my grandfather is a saijin. And my father is half." She said watching his hand curling into a tight fist. "I think I should go." He said to Marron getting up and heading quickly for the door. "What was that all about?" Marron asked tilting her head to the side. "I have no idea but I think I need to talk to my grandfather." Pan said looking after Dayu. "Pan…" Marron started. "Don't worry Marron. It's not like I mean we have to kill him. Just keep our guard up." Pan said to the worried look on her friend's face.

Marron watched as her second friend left but in the opposite direction. She sighed resting her head in her hands. She didn't want there to be another battle especcialy with her new friend. He was just the new kid not a threat. She liked this quiet guy that reminded her sum what of her dad. She decided it would probably be best to wait until after school to try to talk to Dayu. He was really upset. Dayu flew a distance from the school and pulled his sword out. It made him feel better just to swing it a couple times. He finally plunged it deep into the ground with a grunt. He sat beside it and gazed at the direction where they had made camp. He could make out gray swirls of smoke from the campfires. 

"Why didn't I kill her?" he whispered angirly as the wind rustled his hair that was now past his ears. "If father were here he'd…"Dayu trailed off remembering his father's last words to him. 'make your mother proud.'. He would make up for it. He had to, to win his fathers love. He decided he would have to talk to his Allies after school got out at the fountain. He had a plan and it would make his father be proud to call him his son. He smirked. " Son Goku and Son Gohan huh?" he smirked as the perfect solution to his problem formed.

Pan chewed uneasily on the end of her pen. Why did Dayu freak out suddenly. She hadn't hinted in any way of being part sajin. How had he known? He obviously didn't like sajins but why? She jumped as the bell rang. She would fly straight to her grandparents house after school and talk to her Grandfather. He'd know what to do.

Authors Note: There's Dayu's day now I just have to do Huki's, Rano's, and Kira's. The main plot will still be the same but it will take a second for him to get involved in the battle. But I don't think it's going to turn out at all like you expect so you might want to check my updates. Thanks please review


	4. School~Huki

Authors Note: Another day but this is Huki's. Thanks for all the reviews!!! Sorry if my way of typing is annoying I'll try to improve it but try not to be so picky. My computer won't let me shorten the spaces and I got flamed last time (Go to No One's Perfect) for not having spaces so chill! Life is stressful enough don't let the way someone types annoy you for heavens sake!!! Please Review.

Chapter-3

Huki stumbled through the halls. She had never seen so many kids in her life!!! It was even hard just to walk without stepping on something or someone. She bumped shoulders with someone hard. She cursed as the person shoved her forcefully to the ground. She was about to go jump the bastard when she realized with horror her ring was missing.

She began to shuffle around the floor. She cried out as her hand was stepped on. She shook it and held it to her chest. "Oh I'm so sorry!!!!" a mans voice said above her. "I didn't see you down there!!! What are you looking for?" he asked kneeling down next to her. She blushed as the dark haired man scanned the floor beside her.

"It's a silver ring with a little purple to it" She said finally just accepting the strangers help. "A ring? That's never good." He said a look of deep concentration on his face. She smirked and continued the search for her ring. After a couple minutes Huki jumped up.

"I found it!!! But it's totaled." She sighed on the verge of tears. "Hey don't worry!!! I know someone who could fix it no prob." The man said to her sad expression. She managed a smile despite the feeling of wanting to hurl. "Thanks but I'll just get it professionally done." She said putting the flickering ring in her pocket. "Are you sure? It wouldn't cost a thing and the person knows what their doing." He said not giving up.

"It's really alright." She said. "Well ok. If you're sure. I'm Goten by the way." He said standing up. He looked down at her with a smirk offering her a hand up. She smiled and accepted it. "I'm Huki." She said as he pulled her up. "Huki huh? Nice to meet you. We better get to class though." Goten said turning.

Huki followed after him slipping in her odd shoes. She yawned as she sat in class her head teetering to the side. She didn't understand any of this and was exhausted from having to get up at 5-o clock. True in the training program that all children were put through from age 5 and up this would have been nothing but she just felt so oddly tired.

She jumped as she felt a sharp nudge in the side. "Hey you ok?" Goten whispered over the teachers rambling and the sound of the chalk tapping against the board. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Huki said with a yawn. He looked at her funny and gave a slight chuckle before looking back at the board.

At lunch Goten bought Huki a soda and a candy bar. "Those are the only things safe to eat in this place." He laughed. She thanked him and was about to drink her soda when she froze watching Goten eat. She stared at him in disbelief. _He's not a……. No he doesn't even have a tail and he hasn't killed anyone yet!!!_ Huki thought returning to her food. 

After lunch the two headed towards their next class. Huki stopped as she saw a group of kids standing by their lockers. They had white pieces of paper hanging out of their mouths. The tip was read and was smoking. They would suck on it than blow smoke everywhere. "Huki let's go!!!" Goten said gently pulling her arm. "Goten? What are they doing?" She asked curiously. "Let's just go." He said walking a little ways from her and expected her to follow.

After awhile a girl that had been glaring at her for sometime walked slowly over. Followed by 5 other people. She took a long drag of her cigeratte and blew the smoke in Huki's face. Huki sneezed as the smoke agitated her nose. The group laughed hysterically.

"Do you have a problem or somethin' bitch?" she asked looking Huki up and down. "No. I was just wondering what you and your friends were doing." she said simply as the taller girl came closer until she was standing right over Huki. "You are one dumbass hoe." She said coldly blowing another puff of smoke in Huki's face burning her eyes. 

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that." Huki said calmly rubbing her eyes. "What? This?" the girl blew another puff of smoke in her face. "Or this?" she than pushed her back causing Huki to hit her back against a wall. She stepped away from the wall and glared at the girl. "That wasn't a smart thing to do." She said simply. "Oh really and why not? You gonna kick all our asses?" she asked a group now behind her.

"If I have to yes." She responded honestly. "Look I don't like you." The girl said slamming her against the wall again, this time trapping Huki there with her hand squeezing her throat. She pulled out a switch blade "Now your going to learn why it's not polite to stair." She said bringing the knife to her face. 

Huki looked from the knife to her. She was thinking if she was going to break the girls wrist or elbow first when there was a deep male voice behind them. "That will be quite enough. You two in my office NOW!!!" Huki looked past the girl to see a very plump man with a red face pointing in a direction. 

The girl let her go a smirk on her lips. "You got lucky." She whispered heading in the direction she was told to go. 

"Wait Mr.Perkoski!!!" Huki looked over to see Goten come out of the crowd of by standers. "Sir I saw the whole thing and Huki didn't do anything!!!" Goten said standing by her.

"Son, Goten? You get in enough trouble by yourself I don't think this girl needs you of all people standing up for her." He said pushing Huki roughly by the arm. 

"NO wait!!! She didn't do anything!!!" Goten said still following after them. 

"Alright Mr. Son. You seem sure enough to challenge my authority so….you can join her NOW MOVE!!!" he yelled at he two teens. Goten drooped his head and walked the familiar path to the Deans office. 

As they sat in the chairs outside the office Huki looked up at Goten. "I'm really sorry Goten." She whispered. He shrugged. "It's ok. I've been through this tons of times." He laughed. "Not all these people are as nice as you I guess." She said again staring at the floor. 

"Their not all bad though either." Goten said quietly. After they both got out of the office. The last bell rang. School was out. "Well I guess I'll see tomorrow." Goten said with a wave. "yeah see ya tomorrow." Huki said with a final wave before heading towards the fountain. Today had been very……eventful. Especially getting yelled at by the dean a man who could have put her superior officer to shame!!! 

When she arrived at the fountain she found Dayu was already there looking rather angry. She headed over anxious to see what was up.

Authors Note: Well how is it going? Is this any good? This is going to be kinda a long story. It will take a while to get to where the summery was but it WIL get there I promise!!! Please review and thank you for reading!!! 


	5. School~Rano

Authors Note: LOL $10 huh? Well I guess I can now go see the Harry Potter movie with my little brother!!! I wanted to mix it up a bit. Uh… This is Rano's side. And I guess that's all. As always Thank Your for reading and all reviews are much appreciated and welcomed no matter the length or content!!! Thanks!!! ~Unmei

Chapter-4

Rano walked around grinning broadly. There were blondes and brunettes. Red heads and even blue and pink haired girls everywhere. It was his dream come true!!! "Girls, girls, girls!!!" he sighed as the first bell sent him walking with a group of guys towards their first class. 

As he sat in a desk he noticed a girl sitting alone busily working on something. She had cute short pink hair and was wearing especially tight clinging clothes. Smirking he looked around her. No guys. Rano walked calmly up to her and leaned casually against her desk. "Hey." He said as she looked up at him. "Hey" she responded with a smile.

"I'm Rano. I just moved here." He said nodding his head waiting for her to nibble at his bait. "I'm Sophie. So where did you move here from?" she asked. Whoa she took a bite!!! "Uh….well…..I moved a lot. I've lived so many places it would take me all night to tell you about it. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to….you know get together and do something sometime." He said gazing at her from the corner of his eye.

"I would love to but…." She pointed behind her the smirk disappearing from her lips. Rano spun around just in time to see a group of angry guys walking towards him. They were being lead by a very muscular man with purple hair, his cold glare focused on Rano. _Oh shit._ Rano thought on the inside while on the inside he stood facing the group calmly. 

They all wore sports jackets marking them as jocks, male preps. Rano matched his opponents glare. The man smirked and looked past him at Sophie. "Hey Trunks!!" she said getting up to give him a quick hug. "Who are you?" he asked as the girl pulled away. Trunks kept his arm around her shoulders as he looked at the smaller male who he had seen looking suggestively at his girlfriend. "My names Rano." Rano said feeling his stomach rise as he knew was coming came. "Rano huh? Well Rano have you ever heard that you shouldn't mess with something that doesn't belong to you?" Trunks asked eyeing him up and down. 

"Sure." Rano said with a shrug. "Well than I suggest you take it to heart." He said pulling the girl closer causing her to giggle and blush. "I'm sorry I must have missed you mark. Or your scent. Don't see how I could have though" He mumbled walking past Trunks. The group all made a shocked gasp. Trunks held him back with one hand and pushed him back to his original spot. "Mind repeating that?" he asked anger clear in his voice. 

Rano just looked at him shook his head in a way of mockery and again walked past. "That's what I thought. Oh and by the way nice ring fag." Trunks said his back still to him but Rano could tell by the sound of his voice he had a smirk on his face. Rano froze and turned stuffing the hand with his ring in his pocket. "What did you call me?" he asked grabbing Trunks shoulder and spinning him around. 

"You heard me. Pussy. Gay. Queer. " With each new name Trunks pushed Rano. Rano pulled his arm back and was about to hit Trunks across the face when the teacher came in making both boys give one final glare then return to their desks. 

The next class Rano went to was gym. He was surprised to see Trunks there talking and laughing with a group of guys. The activity was wrestling. _Perfect._ Rano thought with a smirk teasing at his lips. They were unfortunately matched by size and weight and Trunks weighed 50 more lbs. Than Rano. _Figures too much muscle no room for brains._ Rano mused as he watched him get a guy down easily. 

After gym as they all stood dressing in the locker room Rano walked up to Trunks and shoved him into the lockers. Trunks turned around ready to bash the fucking punk's face in, but was surprised when he was the one sent flying through the chain of lockers. He sat up surprised as Rano walked through the hole and stood in front of him. "Is that all you got?" Trunks asked touching the corner of his mouth, which was dripping blood. 

"Why don't you stand up and see? I never hit a man while he's down. That's cheap." He said steadily. Trunks smirked as he stood up. He was at least an honorable fighter. He'd give him that. Trunks swung and hit Rano hard sending him across the locker room. Rano dragged himself up. How was it possible for this normal guy to be able to hit like that?!?!? 

Rano quickly wiped his nose and climbed to his feet. Both men smirked at each other, now aware of the challenge the other presented. The rest was a blur of kicks and punches. They were only briefly parted when one would sink a hit and the other would be sent flying in the opposite direction. 

It ended when both were barely conscious…..laughing. "Man where did you learn to hit like that?!?!" Rano laughed sitting up. "Let's just say my old man is in the fighting business and I learned a little. How about you?" Trunks asked sitting up against a locker. "I was just born into it." Rano said standing up and offering a bloody hand to his new friend

Trunks took it and the two cleaned up and walked out together talking about their different experiences in battle. "Hey dude where's you ring?" Trunks asked looking at Rano's hand. "Ah man I took it off when we started to fight so I wouldn't ruin it!!!" Rano said smacking his forehead. The bell rang for the second time. "Just get it after school. We're going to get in deep shit if we're late!!!" Trunks said smacking his friend's arm causing him to wince. "Alright." Rano said uneasily.

At lunch Trunks and Rano sat talking yet again about fighting. "Yeah my father's not a push over. A lot of people are afraid of him for good reason. How 'bout yours?" Trunks said taking a huge bite out of a sandwich. "My old man was the best of his rank. I didn't know that much about hi though. He was killed when I was 5." Rano said staring at the table. "Sorry." Trunks said. The entire table full of talking and laughing people grew quiet. 

"It was along time ago. But I haven't forgotten and I'm going to get his murderers." Rano said looking at Trunks intently. Who in turn smirked "Good luck. If you need any help…." Trunks started. "Yeah. I'll let you know." Rano said "Hey catch!!!' a football flew right into the middle of someone's lunch sending food everywhere. The call of 'Food Fight!!!!' broke the uneasy atmosphere. 

As the last bell rang Rano and Trunks said there good byes and Rano headed towards the locker room to get his ring. He put it on and walked towards the fountain. His thoughts could not be shaken from his father and the conversation Trunks and he had shared at lunch. For some reason Trunks gave him a funny feeling, but he'd be damned if he'd tell him that!!! That kid had a hell of a left AND right hook!!!! Rano rubbed his jaw and smiled remembering the fight. He jogged towards Dayu's still form……

Authors Note: Males are weird (No offense to you guys out there!!!). Thanks for reading hoped you liked it and don't forget to let me know!!!~Unmei


	6. School~Kira

Authors Note: Hello!!!! I just wanted to say that if you like this story you should check out my other story No One's Perfect. It's about a girl who meets the fighters after her parents and city is destroyed by Cell. Sound boring? Alright lets spice it up a bit!!! What if she was blind and had to take care of her brother? It will be a Romance if I get to write the sequel. I just need 4 more reviews!!! Please just check it out!!! Thanks ~Unmei

Chapter-5

Kira looked around the room for a place to sit. All the desks seemed full and her knees were banging so hard together she thought they would give out at any second. "Hey you!!! Over here!!!" Kira saw a girl with aqua blue hair and light blue eyes motion towards her to come over. She walked quickly over to the girl who in turn snapped her finger and the boy beside her quickly picked his books up and moved.

Kira looked after him in awe. "Wow!!! That was cool. You'll have to teach me that!!!" Kira said sitting down. The girl smirked and shrugged. "It's all about attitude. You have to let the guy know who is REALLY in charge." She said turning so she was facing Kira. "Names Bura." The girl said simply. "I'm Kira." 

"You know if you worked on your image and attitude a bit I bet you could have guys moving when you snap your fingers too." Bura said crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. "Really? But why would I want that? I could just ask them to move." Kira said looking confused. Bura rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't have to!!! You're a girl and girls are above boys." Bura said agitation in her voice. "Oh…..ok." Kira said still not quite getting it. 

As they walked out of the classroom Bura grabbed her friends shoulder. She looked at her friends face and scowled "I can't take it anymore!!! Your just screaming for my help!!! We can skip math." Bura said pulling her towards the bathroom.

They both stood in front of the mirrors. "First lets work on the way you walk." Bura said walking to one side of the bathroom. "Now watch me closely." Bura said slowly walking across the bathroom. "You just have to swing your hips a little. Give the guys something to stair at!!!" she laughed. Kira looked at her like she was insane.

This was a lot different than the marching she was used to. "Try it." Bura commanded pushing her fore ward. Kira walked across the bathroom and started to walk past Bura who was fighting the urge to laugh. There was a loud sigh and Bura flung her arms up. "Nonononono. You have to switch them back and forth!!!" Bura instructed showing her again.

"Bura…" Kira started "Do It!!!" she yelled which should have caused Kira to jump had she not been used to it. She mumbled a few words but began to walk again. "There!!! Now your getting it!!!" Bura said clapping her hands in delight. "Now your hair and makeup. Hmmmmm……" Bura made a face that implied she was thinking hard and opened her purse. "Lucky for you I have 2 of everything." Bura said pulling hairspray, powder, blush, hair pins, and things that looked so weird Kira was afraid to find out what they did.

Bura plucked and pulled and sprayed until Kira thought she was going to pass out. Finally Bura stepped back with a smile. "I'm good." She laughed looking Kira up and down then making a quick swipe as if blending something in above her eye. Kira turned around and looked in the mirror she gasped and stepped back. "What!?! You don't like it?" Bura asked hurriedly a hint of anger and hurt in her voice. "No!!! That's not it at all. It's just I look….." "Like a girly girl" Bura offered putting her weight back foot and her hands on her hips. "Yeah" Kira said not taking her eyes off the mirror. 

"You're an odd person Kira. Hey!!! That's a really cool ring!!! Where did you get it?" Bura asked holding Kira's hand up and gazing at the ring. Kira gasped as she noticed her ring flashing. "oh….no…..it can't be." She stuttered, not wanting to believe her new friend was her supposed enemy. "What's wrong? You look like you just got socked in the stomach." Bura said placing a hand on her shoulder. "What a coincidence that's what I feel like too." Kira whispered kneeling to the floor. "What's wrong?" Bura demanded a concerned look on her voice. 

Kira straightened herself. " Nothing!!! I guess the fumes from the hair spray just kinda gave me reaction. Bura…. Are you…..part sajin?" Kira asked trying to sound as normal as possible. "Well yeah my dad's a sajin. Are you sure you're alright?" Bura asked more worried about her friend's health than the odd question she had just asked. "Your….your father?" Kira gasped now using the sink for support. "So your…" Kira started "A half sajin." Bura finished for her. 

"Oh Kami." Kira mumbled not being able to believe that the girl that had just done an excellent job on her hair and makeup and taught her to walk right .Befriended her for really no reason was who she was supposed to want to kill. "Come on let's get out of this bathroom." Bura said leading kira out the door. "Do you feel better?" She asked as they sat down. "Yeah much, thanks." Kira said looking up at Bura who gave her an odd look but didn't say anything. "There's the bell. I guess we missed more class than I thought." She mumbled 

Kira sat silently as Bura and her friends talked at lunch about boys, clothes, and makeup. As the gossip continued Bura nudged Kira. "You're really quite." She commented. "I'm just hungry." Kira lied resting her head in her hands and looking down at her food. "Alright." Bura said pushing it no further. "Hey guys don't forget the party at my place this weekend!!!" Bura called as everyone split for their mid-afternoon classes. "Wouldn't miss it for anything. Especially if your brothers there!!!" came the reply followed by a fit of giggles. 

"Hey that reminds me!!! You have to come to my party this weekend. It's from 8:00 to whenever my parents get home. You can just come early and I'll do all your hair and makeup and give you some of my clothes. Then you can just spend the night." Bura said making it clear that it was already confirmed. Kira just nodded. The rest of the day went by quickly. As the last bell rang Kira felt her heart sink. It was time to go meet up with the others. "Well I'll see you at my party!!!" Bura said with a smile and wave. "Bye." Kira called a forced smile on her face as well.

She walked slowly towards the fountain her head hanging. She froze as she saw Dayu sitting on the side of the fountain waiting. She also noticed Huki and Rano walking towards him as well. She took a deep breath and walked fore ward. Fate was fate she couldn't stop it.

Authors note: well I guess that ends their first day of school. Have I caught your attention yet? What will Dayu do about Goku and Gohan? What will Rano say when he finds out who and what Trunks is? Will Kira tell everyone about Bura? And what'll Huki do when she finds out who that dark haired hotty is related to? Well I sure as hell don't know so keep reading!!! 


	7. Pain and a Party

Authors Note:** IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!-** Hey guys I got some pretty bad news my parents changed the password to get online. I know it doesn't sound bad but you people who know my parents as the controlling bitches they really are know what's up. So sorry if I start slacking a bit on getting my stories out, but please keep a look out for my updates!!! Thanks ~Unmei **_Oh and please check out No One's perfect and Fade you wont be disappointed (you can just go to my pen name to check them out)!!!!_**

Chapter -5

"Are you sure she was a sajin?" Dayu asked eyes pointed at the ground. "Yes sir….very. Or at least that she carried sajin blood." Kira said feeling a wave of guilt for betraying her friend but what her ancestors could not be forgiven for what they had done to her race. Everyone lost someone. Huki a mother. Rano a brother, and Kira a grandfather so they were out for blood. 

"Do you know if she was related to a Son Goku or Gohan?" Dayu asked glancing up at Kira "I'm not sure sir. But I do have an address…" she pulled a slip of paper out that Bura had given her for directions to the party. "Hmmmm…..what is today?" Dayu asked not removing his eyes from the paper. "Thursday sir." Rano said looking at him with wonder. What did he have planned now? "Thursday huh? Well guess what. We're all going to a party tomorrow." Dayu said putting the paper in his pocket.

His officers looked at each other and followed after their leader as he walked off. When they got back to the camp they started to make plans. "We will wear our detectors. Yours should be repaired by then Huki…" Dayu started Huki nodded with a slight blush. "We will find who the sajins are. Than when I give the signal we will attack. The signal will be a wink. Watch for it and never leave eyesight of me." Dayu said looking at each of his allies. "Got it?" he said standing. "Yes sir!!!" The three replied in unison. Dayu smirked "Good. I'm very pleased with your reports." He said before walking towards his tent. 

"Filthy sajins." Huki muttered spitting into the fire. Rano closed his eyes and nodded in silent agreement holding a necklace tight in his palm. "What's that Rano?" Kira asked pointing to the silver, what appeared to be, an 'S' with a circle around it and a slash. "It belonged to my brother. He was a great fighter. Taught me everything I know. When…..when I found him after the attack he gave them to me. Then he just laid back down, coughed a couple times. Blood came up. Then his eyes closed and he was gone." Rano said bowing his head. The girls looked at him with pain. 

"My mother was a fighter. My father said there was a not a man or women anywhere that could swing and snap a staff like my mom. I was so proud of her I wanted to be just like her and tried everyday. Whenever I would smack myself in the back of the head or give up after dropping the pole she would always pull me up and show me how to do it. She said that I had what it took to be great, just like her. I wanted it so bad and I still do." Huki said gazing at the fire. "Is that why you're here?" Rano said not looking at her. Huki nodded. "That's why I'm here. She didn't have a chance." Huki said quickly wiping a tear away. "Not a chance." 

There was silence as the three thought about their loved ones. "I didn't really know my grandpa." Kira said truthfully. "But my parents said he died protecting my mother." She said softly. Rano stood grabbing a dagger. He swiftly pulled it across his hand. The girls looked at him oddly, thinking he had snapped. He squeezed his hand tighter and tighter. Blood dripped dotting the ground. "I promise you Yuhan. I will leave covered in your murderers blood or in a body bag." Rano whispered throwing and full of blood into the fire.

"And I promise mother the same and I'll do it with your staff." Kira said sliding it across her hand and tossing the blood into the fire. "Mom really loves you Grandpa. I really miss you and your stories." Kira said as she was handed the dagger and repeated the actions as her friends had just done. "Well now we have our promises. Let's not let them down." Rano said wiping his bloody hand on his pant leg. "Guys I don't want to hurt Bura though. She was my friend." Kira finally said glancing nervously up at Huki and Rano. "Fine don't, but we will Kira." Huki said after a couple minutes of shocked silence.

After a couple hours the group was soon asleep. Back at Goku's house Pan had just finished telling her Grandpa and father about her odd boy at school. "Oh Pan maybe he's just jealous." Gohan said with a laugh. "I don't know dad. His tone of voice sounded like he was……he was…..disgusted and furious." Pan said as her father turned his attention to his newspaper. "Grandpa you believe me right?" Pan asked desperately looking at him hopefully. "Of course I do Pan!!! But we can't just go attacking him can we?" Goku laughed stopping his 3rd set of push-ups. Pan sighed and sat back on the couch. "I guess your right." She said though not entirely agreeing with her elders. They could at least check it out!!!

******************************************************************

Huki sat patiently as Kira helped her with her hair doing as she had seen Bura do to hers earlier that morning. They both wore outfits that had been approved by their friends. Kira left early to meet Bura as Dayu went through the plan for a 2nd time. 

Finally the time had come. As the three walked in the room they blinked n surprise. The house was full of kids and lights!!! Everything shone and sparkled. Blinked and flashed. "Wow" Dayu muttered walking in, hands in pockets. "Rano smiled as a group of girls walked giggling past him. "Uh….I'll catch you guys later. I'll be watching for your signal Day." Rano said smacking Dayu on the back and followed after them smirking. "Pig." Huki sighed walking further into the room. Dayu smiled and followed after her. "Huki go look around." Dayu ordered looking around "Right." Huki said walking to another side of the room. 

"Dayu!!!" Dayu turned as he heard a familiar voice squeal his name. "Hey Dayu I want you to meet Bura." Kira said dragging a girl behind him. Dayu stood calmly looking at her. "Hey" she said pushing her hair behind her ear. "I'm Bura." She said offering a hand. _Smooth Bura!!!_ She cursed herself. "Hello." Dayu said taking her hand but the indifferent stair still remained firmly on his face. Hey looked at her oddly as she blushed and giggled. He looked at Kira with a questioning look. 

She smiled "We'll see you later Dayu." Kira said taking Bura's hand and pulling her along behind her. "Bye Dayu" Bura said still giggling. He rolled his eyes and began walking around the room. There was the brat now were was its father. After a couple hours Dayu sighed _this is going to be a long night_. He thought sitting in a chair arms crossed. He watched as Huki blushed and giggled as she talked to a man with dark, messy hair. He searched and finally found Rano in a corner talking to Pan who seemed to be enjoying the conversation. He sighed knowing he had basically lost his forces. 

Dayu froze as he saw Bura walking towards him with a funny smirk playing across her lips. "I was just wondering if you'd want to take a walk with me?" Bura asked staring more at the floor than at the person she was talking to. Dayu almost laughed but caught himself. He understood now!!! She liked him!!! Oh this was too good!!! He had his enemy's daughter by the heart. He smiled at her and stood "Let's go." He said walking towards Rano. As they passed he mumbled in their native tongue 'Get the others we're ready. '

Bura smiled and lead him to the backyard. They walked around the lake silently neither knowing what to say. Dayu looked up at the stars wondering where his father was when he suddenly felt her arm wrap around his. He jumped but didn't pull away. "So….. Where do you live?" Bura asked trying to start conversation. Dayu shrugged "In the woods with my parents and little sister." Dayu said choking on the word little sister. "Are you ok?" Bura asked looking up at him. "I'm fine just swallowed a bug." Dayu said fighting the urge to push the little half breed's head into the water. "We can go get something to drink if you'd like." Bura said motioning towards the kitchen. 

"Actually that sounds really good." Dayu said following her towards the kitchen. He leaned against the counter as she poured him a class of water. Dayu looked out the window waiting anxiously for the troops to come. "Ice?" Bura asked her high heels clicking against the floor. "Uh yeah sure." Dayu said seeing a movement. He saw three more and knew they had arrived. He excused himself quickly and walked back to the main party room. He stood waiting until Huki finally glanced at him. He winked and motioned towards the kitchen. She nodded and made up an excuse leaving quickly. Dayu walked slowly back to the kitchen counting back from ten slowly. "10…9…8…" he heard Bura practicing asking if he'd want to go see her room . "7….6….5….4…." he heard the door creak open. "3….2…." He heard the clash of breaking class as Bura dropped his water and her horrified assured him his plan had been gone through and succeeded. 

He walked calmly in to see Bura struggling against 3 or 5 men screaming threats about 'when her daddy found out!!!' When she saw Dayu her eyes lit up "Dayu help!!!!" Bura said pulling towards him. He smiled at the distraught look on her face. "Cuff this beast. I don't want our bait getting away." He said tossing a pair of ki cuffs from his baggy jeans. "What?" Bura asked in disbelief. "Sorry Bura but my father gave me my orders." He shrugged and left the room going back to the party. Dayu smiled knowing his goal had been completed.

Authors Note: Uh oh Dayu took Vegeta's baby girl. You know that is going to cause some trouble. And Dayu doesn't know Trunks and Bura are related what will he do when he finds that out? Please review!!! 


	8. Pan get's caught

Authors Note: Parents suck!!! *t**akes a deep breath** * sorry it took so long and thank you for your reviews. About those handcuffs. There called ki cuffs and when the person either strains against them or raises their ki to a certain height the cuffs tighten so tight the person isn't able to walk or use their arms. Then they send out electric shocks making the muscles, as a natural reaction, tighten. Like a cramp. That's it, please review!!!

__

This indicates a thought

Chapter-7

Trunks walked back into the kitchen looking for Bura. She had been missing for over an hour now and Trunks knew his sister never just left a party unless she wasn't alone. "Bura do you want dad to kill me?" he mumbled to himself turning to leave. He stopped as he heard a loud crunch under his shoe.

"What the…" he trailed off as he noticed it was glass and there was water all over the floor. "What the hell!!!" Trunks almost yelled feeling angry that Bura had left a mess for him to clean up. He stepped back until he bumped into something hard but realized after a couple minutes it wasn't the wall. Either that or the alcohol he had had previously was giving him the impression that walls could breath. 

He laughed to himself and turned around to reassure himself that he was just having hallucinations again. But when he did he was confronted by a very big, muscular chest. He looked up to find a solemn looking face peering down at him. "God if you want to fight at least come when I'm sober or when my dad's home." Trunks said adding a hiccup as he pushed past the odd man in his path.

He cursed loudly as he looked around to see that he was surrounded in a little circle by a group of rough looking men and women. "What the FUCK is going on?!?!" he demanded pressing a hand to his throbbing head. They all bowed at his sudden rush of anger. He looked around confused and was just about to ask another question when the kitchen door swung open and the lights flicked on. Both his parents stood looking at their son standing in the middle of a group of people all bowing to him. "Hi mom!!! Hello Father. First I just want to say I did not invite them here!!!" Trunks said motioning to the people around him. 

"Get up!!!!" Vegeta yelled setting his mates bags down on the counter and stepping foreword. They all stood slowly. "What are you doing here? I already said that I refused the crown!!" Vegeta yelled at them. "Sire we are extremely sorry but we have come to warn you and ask for your guidance. All sajins across the galaxy are being killed." One, the leader, said keeping his head bowed. "What? Fight back!!!" Vegeta said simply. "We've tried sir though we are stronger there are more of them." "much more!!!" another added. Vegeta's scowl depend. "Dad. Bura's missing." Trunks mumbled hands up protecting his face. The thought of what his father was about to do made him shiver uncontrollably. "What!?!?" Vegeta yelled causing the other sajins to jump as he flew at his son. 

He grabbed Trunks by the front of his shirt and slammed his first born into the wall. "She was with some guy and they came in here to get a drink and then she was gone." Trunks said hurriedly looking down at his father in fear. "What's his name?!?!" Vegeta demanded. "uh.….." Trunks said snaping his fingers trying to remember the guy's name. Vegeta dropped Trunks and turned to the other sajins. "Find her!!!!" he screamed powering up and flying out the door. The other sajins followed obediently.

******************************************************************

"The parents are home!" came a yell. The music was immediately cut and the drunken teens hurried out any open doors or windows. "Let's go." Dayu said to Kira, Huki, and Rano. They nodded and followed after their commander. 

As they entered camp the 5 men who had captured Bura lead Dayu to where she was being held. He laughed as he saw the girl sitting calmly in a tent though her hair was messy and she looked tired. "Tried to escape huh?" Dayu asked with slight amusement. "Their impossible to break." He sat on the ground infront of her as she continued to stare at the ground. "My father is going to kill you." Bura said simply moving her hands to her knees and glancing up at him. Dayu shrugged. "Maybe, but probably not." Dayu said face firm.

"You don't know who your dealing with!!! My dad's the Prince of all sajins and he's going to kick your ass!!!" Bura screamed standing suddenly. She fell back to her knees as the cuffs around her arms and ankles tightened unbearably tight. She shrieked as electric shocks were sent making her muscles tighten as well. "Make them stop!!!" She begged pulling at them. Dayu smirked at the look of utter pain on her face. "Now Bura why did you do that?" he asked leaning back against a chair and looked at her as tears streamed down her face. 

"Dayu!!!" she pleaded. He sighed and pulled a black remote out of his pocket. He pushed a red button and Bura collapsed into a heap on the floor her breathing quick and stressed. Dayu shook his head at her. "Don't do that." He ordered a hint of pity in his voice. "Why?" Bura asked her voice struggling to stay steady."Why are you doing this to me?!?!" "Don't you know? You should." Dayu replied a sneer forming on his face and anger swirling in his heart. How could she not know? Her father must have told her all about how he had killed all those innocent people!!! 

He quickly walked over to Bura pulling out his sword. She looked up and gasped as she saw a flash of metal fly fast towards her. She squeezed her eyes shut tight fearing the worst. When she ventured to look she saw Dayu's burning eyes on her and his sword only inches from her face. She whimpered slightly as she let her fear go. 

"I wont. Not yet. I want your father to watch. As mine did." Dayu said sliding the sword into its holdings and walking out of the tent. As he exited he let out an angry yell that echoed through the camp silencing everything.

Bura looked at the shadow outside her tent fly off. She couldn't help wondering through her anger and fear what he had meant by what he had last said. 

******************************************************************

Vegeta sat dry eyed and jumpy. It had been three days sense Bura's abduction and Vegeta was beginning to loose it. The whole group was now at CC and they were all looking for the girl. Bulma walked in and leaned against the wall looking sadly at her…..mate. She missed her daughter and the way Vegeta was acting tore at her internally. But what could she do?

Pan watched as the adults tried to comfort the grief stricken couple. She made up her mind that she couldn't and wouldn't just watch she had to help look for her friend. She gently nudged Marron and motioned towards the door. After they got outside Pan explained that they had to go look for Bura. Marron followed Pan as she took of into the air. "Pan are you serious? Didn't you hear the adults? Bura is gone!!!" Marron screamed shooting in front of Pan making her friend halt.

"And you believe that?" Pan asked as Marron wiped away her tears. Marron was silent in shock. Why was Pan being so clingy? Bura was gone and there was nothing anyone could do about it!!! She sighed angrily and flew around Marron.

Pan flew over the forests searching for any sign of life. She stopped noticing a trail of smoke coming from far off just where the forest ended. _What's going on? No one camps out here!!! There's too many wild animals. _Pan thought flying quickly to the area.

She landed quietly behind a group of bushes and crouched down. She noticed all the army stile fighting and equipment and knew that something was wrong. Her suspicions were confirmed as Dayu walked by seeming sad about something. She sneered as he froze for a second and raised his head as if smelling something. She got lower and waited until he shook his head and walked off until she rose. 

She stepped out from behind her camouflage and walked swiftly behind a thin lined tent. She stopped as she heard crying. It sounded so familiar. Pan lifted up the side of the tent and looked under it. It was Bura!!!! She had her knees tucked in close and she was crying. Pan crawled in as Bura looked up angrily. "Hey. What's up?" Pan asked casually. Bura shook her head and laughed. "Not much." She said over joyed to see her friend. "Let's get out of here!!!" Pan said with a smirk bending down to look at the lock that bound her friend. 

"I wouldn't do that." Pan spun around to see Dayu and Rano arms crossed, and angry. "Hey guys!!! Look what I found!!!" Rano called to the group outside. Pan gasped as a large number of men laughing walked in. "Next time. Don't wear something that smells like chocolate. Watch where you step and at least TRY to hide you PL." Dayu said not looking at her. "Someone cuff it." Dayu said with a wave of his hand and leaving. "We're ready. Call my Father." Dayu said smacking Rano on the back. "You got it." Rano said with one final smirk towards Pan but he turned and followed after Dayu.

Authors Note: Sorry I know this was somewhat rushed but the next chapter will be more descriptive I promise. Please review!!!


	9. Vegeta gets pissed

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. 

Chapter-8

The next morning Pan lead the others back to where Bura was. All were in awe at the size of the army. There were tents spread as far as the eyes could see. It was amazing and horrifying. Pan pushed through the brush she had been hiding in the previous night. "It wasn't this big before." Pan said turning to the group. "Where is Bura, Pan?" Vegeta asked eyes focused on his daughter's kidnappers.

"This way." Pan said stepping out onto the bare field where the tents were pitched. The group followed until Pan came to a halt in front of a smaller tent. "She's in there." Pan said peeking in. "But she's not alone. Looks like only one guard though." She said turning around. Vegeta nodded and gave what sounded like orders in sajiago (I don't know if that's spelled right but it's say-uh-go the name for the sajin language) to the sajins who nodded and crept off into the darkness.

Vegeta pushed past Pan and walked into the tent ignoring Pan's 'humph'. He could make out his daughter's form asleep in a corner. It infuriated him to see his princess in such a distressed condition. Her hair was wild and her clothes were filthy from the dirt floor. His gaze snapped over to the young male, who though was sitting straight up appeared to be asleep as well. In anger Vegeta rushed at him. Only the thoughts of what this monster could have to done to his fragile, innocent little girl flooding his mind and providing the hate for the fire in his heart and eyes to increase. Dayu's eyes snapped open as he was roughly pulled up so his feet weren't even on the floor any longer. His hand flew up as he found his air supply was being cut off by a hand jammed into his throat. "Bura!!!"Dayu managed to get out though it hurt. "Bura wake up!!!" He yelled. "I will kill you for what you have done to her!" Vegeta yelled his grip tightening. Bura opened her eyes as she heard Dayu's muffled voice strain. All she could see was a man clad in shadows who had his hands tightly around Dayu's neck. Thinking quickly she picked up the nearest object and swung. She gasped as it made a 'thud' and the figure dropped to the ground. Dayu fell with it landing in a crouching position. He rubbed his swore neck and took air in gulps. "What took you so long?" Dayu asked angrily. "I was sleeping!!!" Bura snapped back. Dayu rolled his eyes and turned around. Bura's scream sent him spinning around again. "What!?!?!" He asked to her horrified face. "M…m….my…. Daddy!!!" she shrieked pointing to Vegeta's body. "Oh boy." Dayu mumbled rubbing the back of his head. The others stumbled in ready for a fight after hearing Bura's horrified scream and a loud thump. They took one look at Vegeta's body and pulled Bura away and stood in fighting stances, glaring deeply at Dayu. "Bura!!!" he begged looking around. "He's a friend." Bura said hurriedly stepping out from behind her friends and standing in front of Dayu. "Bura?" Pan asked questioningly. "I'll explain…." Before she could get out 'later' a blast snapped everyone's attention back outside. "Father." Dayu mumbled in dread. Vegeta moaned and sat up rubbing his head. Before anyone could explain. Another round of blasts being exchanged sent the group running out. Explosions lighted up the sky and people were running everywhere. Everything seemed insane. "I'll go see what I can find out." Dayu whispered to Bura. She nodded not removing her gaze from the fighting before her. Dayu turned and began to run when Bura called to him. He stopped not bothering to look back. "Be careful." She said softly. He smirked but kept going. As he neared his father's tent, from the shadows something lunged out grabbing him. As he fell to the ground wrestling the man who had tackled him he noticed it was one of his fathers advisors. "Young master Dayu, your father wishes to have a word with you." He said pulling Dayu's arm tighter to his back causing him to cry out. He was jerked to his feet and lead away. 

Meanwhile the Z Senshi had joined in the fight and where holding up all right, but the other sajins were falling fast. Bura gasped as another body fell right beside her. She kneeled down searching desperately for a pulse but to her utter horror couldn't find one. She stumbled back in shock, but regained herself and continued to fight. 

Dayu stood patiently as his father paced back and forth. Dayu ran his tongue along his blood-coated lip. They hadn't been as gentle as they could have been dragging him to where his father was located. "A sajin girl! Not only a sajin girl, but the Princess of the sajins!" He growled. His father stood with his back to Dayu and was quiet for several minutes. Apparently he had found out about Bura and thought they were a couple now. "Father…" Dayu started but was stopped suddenly by a hand being brought across his face hard. "I have no son." His father said monotony. Dayu felt his heart tear and his soul die. "Father please!!!" he begged His father held up a hand. "General Handerburg? Escort this soldier to the field." "Sir?" the general questioned. "You heard me! In fact make it the front lines." He said his voice threateningly low. The general bowed and grabbed Dayu's arm. As they reached the battle the general ducked just in time from getting hit by a blast and ran yelling a 'Good Luck' behind him. Dayu took a deep breath and stood watching all the activity in the air. He wasn't going to fight. He had nothing to fight for! Suddenly something caught his eye. He saw a flash of aqua and smiled as he recognized the owner of the brightly colored hair. As he grabbed for her shoulder she turned with a sneer and punched him straight in the nose. "Dayu!!!" she stuttered as she recognized who she had hit. He stood up holding his nose. "Look my dad….. I can't stop this." He said wiping the blood pouring from his nose. They turned quickly as they noticed everything had stopped. All the noise and yelling, everything. As the pair gazed in the sky they both let out horrified gasps. "Father" Dayu called. "Daddy!" Bura cried voice trembling. Both parents stood glares focused on one another. Neither turned to look at their horrified children. Then without warning they clashed. Elbow to elbow eye to eye. "Daddy!" Bura cried again starting up after her father. "No Bura wait!" Dayu said grabbing her arm before she could get too far. She tried to jerk away but Dayu only tightened his grip. "Dirty sajin!" Dayu's father yelled as he hit Vegeta across the face. "Don't blame my race! Your planet was obviously just too weak to survive!" Vegeta yelled back hitting him in the stomach and kicking his opponent to the ground. This went on for sometime until finally Dayu's father landed hard on the ground for what seemed the millionth time, but this time he didn't get up. Dayu ran over to his father's side. Vegeta landed and stood arms crossed as Dayu kneeled beside his father. "Dad?" he asked gently touching his face. "You never were good for anything….." Dayu's father laughed. Dayu looked away trying to hide the great amount of pain that shown in his eyes. "Stupid. Never let your guard down around your opponent!" his father suddenly yelled stabbing a dagger through his chest. Dayu doubled over and stared at the dagger in disbelief. His father laughed again as Dayu fell back. He heard a muffled cry from Bura and was vaguely aware of arms being wrapped around him. Dayu felt tears fog his vision as he took a rigid gasp for air. He felt the dagger move within him. He begged for Bura to pull out the dagger. She did though with great difficulty and help from Dayu. He looked at his fathers smiling face then it was gone. All that was left was a small whole. Vegeta's hand was a couple inches above the spot and a look of hatred covered his face. "To stab an enemy is worthy of pride, but to stab your own son is worthy of death." Vegeta growled. Dayu's saw a vision flashed before his eyes and he faded into the dark.

Authors note: sorry that took me so long but I was really busy! Thanks and keep a look out for my next chapter (I promise it won't take as long) Thanks 

~Unmei 


	10. The end(original huh?)

Authors note- Alright! Here it is the end to Father and Son!!! Thanks you for your reviews and I hope you like the ending!!!

Chapter 9-

Bura cried freely as the breeze wiped her hair around stinging her face. Blood covered her arms pouring from the young man in her arms. Vegeta looked at Bura his face reading one thing his heart another. As the minutes passed the people began to diminish. Bura felt Dayu's chest rise and fall weakly. Gohan pulled Bura off enough to open Dayu's shirt and check the wound. He had learned some things from a couple books he'd read years ago. Bura whimpered as Dayu's body jerked in pain. Gohan shook his head sadly and looked at Bura. "I'm sorry Bura….it's…he's lost a lot of blood." Gohan stuttered. "What? No!!!" Bura protested not letting go of Dayu's hand. "He's not dead yet! My mom she can fix it!!" Bura yelled. "Help me lift him." She ordered. No one moved, they sat watching sadness in their eyes. "Someone help me!!!" she screamed. She stopped as Dayu's hand suddenly tightened its grip. "Dayu!" Bura said the tears streaming her face agains."Hey Bura Chan!" he said his voice weak and pained. "Dayu hold on! My mom she can heal you!" Bura said standing. "No…Bura wait." Dayu pulled Bura back down so he could talk to her. "Bura I saw them!!! They're waiting for me! My mother and sister." Dayu said blood-smeared tears sliding down his own cheeks. "Dayu?" Bura said pleadingly. "No…" she said in a whisper. Knowing he had to go. This was what would make him happy. "You're a great friend Bura and I won't forget you." He said with a smirk. Bura smiled back though it was forced. "Don't be so glum! We'll see eachother again!" Dayu said nudging her arm. Bura nodded and wiped her eyes. "I'll miss you Dayu-kun." She mumbled. "I'll miss you too. Bye." He whispered before closing his eyes. "B….bye" Bura stuttered before breaking into tears again. Vegeta collected his grief stricken daughter and the war beaten group started home. A rainbow stretched across the sky for the hopes and promises that were to come. 


End file.
